Dauntless Cake
by Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor
Summary: The war doesn't happen. At least, not yet. When Tris is put in the hospital, Tobias must find out who did it and why before the person gets away. Join Tobias, Tris, and the rest of their friends on a journey of heartbreak, struggle, and truth in this thrilling Divergent Fan Fiction. Rated T for language and other content. All rights go to the ever-lovely Veronica Roth.
1. Characters

**List of characters and their jobs:**

Tris (Six): Girlfriend of Tobias. Lives in Dauntless with him. Works in the tattoo parlor with Tori and helps Tobias train the new transfer pack of initiates. Transfer from Abnegation

Tobias (Four): Boyfriend of Tris. Lives in his apartment with Tris. Works in the control room and trains new transfer initiates. Transferred from Abnegation because he was frequently abused by his father.

Christina: Fiancée of Will. Works in the hospital as a nurse. Also turns out to be a special person that will be introduced close to the end of the story

Will: Fiancée of Christina. Works in the Government

Al: Works on the fence

Peter: Works as a Dauntless Leader

**Might be OCs but I don't know yet. If there turn out to be other characters, I will add them to the list.**


	2. Blood

**Hey everyone! This is my first Divergent Trilogy fanfic. But it is not my first story... Alright so this is gonna have fluff, drama, and heartbreak :( So Sad :'( Alright time for the disclaimer :) ~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except possibly OCs and Tobias :D JK i don't own him... :( All rights go to the lovely Veronica Roth!**

**(*Note: All flashbacks are italicized and all quotes are underlined*)**

**Tris' P.O.V: **No. Not again. This is the third time this week. My noose is bleeding like crazy and blood is over the floor and my dress. Damn. Tobias and I were going to go out tonight. This has actually been happening a while actually...

_I walked to the infirmary about three weeks ago and was looking for someone when i ran into one of the nurses "Sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you ok? I'm looking for some-"_ "TRIS?! What are you doing here?" Oops. I ran into Christina. She didn't look familiar... _"Hey! I was looking for you. Can we talk in private? It's important." "Of course follow me to my office"_

So we went to her office and that's when the question she'd been holding in for like ten minutes came out:

_"Oh my god Tris?! Are you pregnant?!" God she practically shouted that. I turned a deep red and said, "Chris calm down. And no. I'm not. We haven't even done anything yet... but there is something going on. My nose. It bleeds frequently even when it isn't dry. Somethings wrong with me. I can feel it._

_"Tris now its your turn to calm down. Something might be wrong but i can't tell right now. If it happens again 3 to 5 time in the next week, come and see me, Immediately! Tris you have to promise me that you will." I could see the intensity in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "I promise Chris. I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me. Bye!" "Bye, Tris. Be careful!"_

I decide to go see Chris. But before I can getup and out of the bathroom, I hear a key going into the lock in the front door and clicking it to unlock. As the door opens, i hear him say "Tris?" Shit. I can't let him find out. He can't. I can't. "Ya?" After i stand, i try to go to the door, but my brain has other plans. I stumble and slam my hand into the mirror trying to steady myself, thinking it was a wall. Nice going Tris. Remind me to kick myself later for that...

"Tris?! Are you okay? Let me in please." He has complete urgency in his voice. I still can't do this to him. "I'm fine Tobias!" I slam my hand on the counter and cry out in pain. Tobias barges through the bathroom door and swiftly takes a look at the bloody scene. Then he looks right at me.

"OH MY GOD! Tris! Are you okay? Let me see your hand..." "Tobias! Calm down. I'm fine see?" I then feel something start to trickle down my lip. I immediately wipe my nose with my left hand while he is inspecting my damaged right hand.

That's when the shaking starts. It passes all throughout my body, even my right wrist. I feel his hand hold on tighter to my wrist, spinning me around, and pulling me into his lap. I try to say something, but all I can do is stare at my left hand and shake. Which is covered in black blood.

**So... don't kill me... Did anyone like it? Please review and if you do, ill mention you in the next disclaimer :D See ya later!**

**~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**


	3. Infirmary

**Hey guys, im back :). Sorry it's been so long. But first I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Thanks to k9lover47, avalissy13, guest, hey, chrissym453, and Razben: you guys are wonderful! Mwha**

**divergentdandelion: Thanks. I was hoping it would be interesting. :) And soon you'll find out what's wrong with her nose**

**EaDauntlessshadowhunter9: Thanks. It means a lot. It's killing one of my friends to so don't worry and be patient ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the A on the summary.**

**BeatriceEaton46: There is defiantly more drama in store ;) :)**

**And 1 more piece of news: 11 reviews, 3 favs, and 9 follows! Thank you all so much XOXOXOXOXOX Mwha.**

**Okay maybe that was more than 1 piece of news... alright on with the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING ELSE, JUST THIS FANFICTION AND POSSIBLY OCs. All rights go to Veronica Roth**

******(*Note: All flashbacks are italicized and all quotes are underlined*)**

Chapter 2~

**Tris' POV:** _The last thing I remember is being picked up bridal style, hearing a door slam, and feeling the wind fly by as he was running, running to get help. At least I knew that much. That's when everything went black._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tobias' POV: **When I saw the black blood from her nose on her hand, I acted upon instinct and picked her up, going out the front door and slamming I started to run. I ran even faster to the infirmary when I felt her go limp. I was scared. I couldn't and wouldn't live without her.

I found Marlene. "Where's Chris? I thought this was her shift?" "Why do you need he-" She finally looked up at me and saw Tris in my arms, body limp in unconsciousness. "Oh my god. I see why yo need her. I she okay?! I'll be right back..." She sprints down the hall, grabs a stretcher, and sprints back with it. "Put her on here then go find Chris. She'll know what to do." "A) im not leaving her side and b) how do yo know what's going on? I don't even know..." Four, shut up. Now go! I'll stay with her myself and not leave her side. Christina knows about the situation the most and sh's way more experienced than me. She took a day off, probably in her apartment. GO!"

I run out looking back to see Mar wheel Tri's stretcher into an empty room. I then turn back around and sprint to Christina's apartment. When I find it, I rapidly knock while yelling her name. She yanks open the door and looks at me strangly, as if surprised to see me. What, Four?" She sees the look on my face and her expression changes when she sees the look of worry on my face. "Oh god. What's wrong? What's happened?!" "It's Tris. She's in the infirmary, with Marlene." "Oh god. Let's go." She grabs keys off the wall while saying something along the lines of, "I told her. I told her not to..." I don't ask. Time for questions later. She slams and locks the door. Togeter we sprint to the infirmary. To help Tris.

**I'm so sorry its taken so long to add this chapter. I've been so busy lately that I couldn't. I love you guys so much and hope that you guys loved this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, favorite followed, reviewed, etc. XOXOXOXO**

**~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**


	4. Author's Note, NOT UPDATE!

**Hey so ummm, sorry for disappearing for a while. Things happened and I didn't have time. Stuff got personal and I had to take care of it. Anyone want to hear about it? PM me or leave it In a review and ill pm my response to you :) you guys are amazing and I love ya'll ;) I have been working on new chapters for both of my stories: Divergent: I might have a new chapter up by middle of this week? As for hunger games: it might be up tomorrow :) Anyway, thank ya'll so much and I love you guys**

**~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor (If you PM me, I might tell you my first name and ill let you have a sneak peak of the next chapter if you ask ;)**


	5. Another AN: APOLOGY

**I'm really sorry for being gone for so long, i have had things happeneing and it's been really hard on my life. I started school in August and ive been trying ard during first quarter. Now that it is 2nd quarter, i will try and update much more than i have been. I almost have a new chapter up for Dauntless Cake done and i will start writing the next chapter for the Hunger Games ff soon. Again, really sorry and you have every right not to read my stories anymore. I will understand. Thank you guys who actually asked if i was ok. I love you guys! ~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**

_**(P.S. I **__**might**__** start writing some Doctor Who FanFictions later ;])**_


	6. What's Happened?

**Hey so Im so sorry this is late and i hope you can forgive me. Ive had personal problems going on so i havent been able to update in a while. But here is the next chapter :) ~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**

* * *

**Tris POV:** It's dark. All I hear is beeping and someone talking. Someone's worried, but who? Why can't I move?!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tobias POV:** We are running. Chris is rambling about how something has been wrong with her for a while and wondering why Tris didn't come to her sooner. "Wait, uhh Chris?" "What?" "Could Tris being pregnant have anything to do with this?" She stops dead in her tracks and looks at me, increduously.  
"WHAT?!"  
Oops. Damn. "I thought she told you..." "No. She didn't." "Christina we have to keep running!" "Right." We keep running. When we are halfway there, she asks, "How far along is she?" "I don't know... 1 week maybe?" "Ah." and she says nothing else. When we get to the infirmary, a doctor spots me and asks, "Are you Tris Prior's boyfriend?" "Yes." I say breathlessly. "Follow me." Then Christina pokes her head around my shoulder and glares at the doctor. "I'm going to." she states. "Sorry miss..." "Christina. And Tris is my parabati **(teehee i just couldn't resist. also couldn't think of a better word)** so i'm going with Four!" _Chris you really need to be quiet_ i mutter to myself. "You might want to do what she says," I whisper to the doctor, "or she'll do something. BAD." "Fine. Follow me." she says with a huff. She leads us down a hallway and into a room where Christina and I see Marlene, eyes red from crying. "Oh my god... Tris?" Chris whispers. She runs to her bed and grabs hold of Marlene and Tris' hands, Chris and Mar both having silent tears running down their face. I run to the other side of the bed, hold Tris' other hand to the side of my cheek, and start bawling my eyes out, like a little child. Chris comes over to my side, hugs me, and we both turn into each other's shoulders.  
"Mr. ahhh Four? Ms. Prior is in a coma. She isn't responding to any of our voices. She may be in her coma for... more than 9 months." Christina gasps and I sit and stare at the doctor in shock.  
"What will we have to do about the baby?" Christina asks my question, for I am staring at the wall. Still in uder and complete shock. "How far along is she?" We both look at the doctor expectatntly. "Sh.. She... She's about 2 months..." "2 MONTHS?!" Crap. I keep forgetting she didn't know. I look away from Chris's accusatory glare and look at the doctor. "Yes Chris, I knew how far along she-""Shut. UP FOUR!" Jeez, she has a set of lungs.  
"So what are we going to do when the time comes?" I jump in with, "What about food?" "We don't she wakes up before we have to deliver the baby, we might have to do a C-Section..." "A C-Section? That's highly dangerous! For both of them!" I stare at both of them, completely dumbfounded. "Uh... What's a C-Section?" "A C-Section is where we cut open the stomach and then we cut open the... uh... womb to take out the baby. It's only performed whent eh mother... can't... deliver." Chris explains, with fresh tears in her eyes. "And how would you know this?" "She works here. She's a nurse." Marlene says, waking up from her emotional state. "She works here. With me." Then there is a knock on the door. When I open it, i am filled with rage as I see who is standing at the door.

Eric.

And Peter. With his bright. Green. Sadistic eyes.

* * *

**I thank you guys severly for staying with this story. I love you guys! XOXO -Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor (p.s. sorry for any spelling mistakes)**


End file.
